


Krimson City: The Evil Within short resonances.

by 00SpookyHornets00



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00SpookyHornets00/pseuds/00SpookyHornets00
Summary: Krimson City is a bustling hive of activity; people heading to and from work and going about their lives with their own sets of obstacles and victories. Sebastian Castellanos, and the people caught in MOBIUS' spiderweb, find themselves on an entirely different path.From encountering internal traumas, to facing the worst parts of the human psyche.These are simply resonances written within the world of The Evil Within; and will contain stories set in Union, Beacon and after/ before the events of the games. Perhaps even AUs, too!!I just love this game a lot.
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Story One: Resonance.

The familiar feeling of dread seeped into his stomach; and it was at that moment Sebastian knew he was royally fucked.   
An icy sensation prickled his skin; he was being observed. Like a lab rat in a new trial. It was fair to say that this was how Ruvik viewed him, considering the amount of traps and trials he had narrowly escaped only to be forcibly thrown into something a hundred times worse than the previous endeavour. Not to mention; the hooded man seemed to take a twisted enjoyment from the detective’s plights- but what could be expected? The one constant in the ever-changing and breaking STEM was that Ruvik was in control, and would do as he so pleased.

It was a rigged game from the moment he was made aware Leslie had entered the machine; and there was nothing Sebastian, Joseph or Kidman could have done to prevent the events from unfolding in exactly the manner the scarred male desired. In their case- they suffered, horribly.   
And yet Ruvik wore that malicious smirk.

“Fuck, I need a drink.” Sebastian heaved, as he stepped over the mutilated corpse of one of the many Haunted within this warped version of Krimson City. He had found himself in one of the main streets of the city; but a terrifyingly broken and disturbed version of it. It was filled with the stench of blood that the detective had begun to get used to after such prolonged exposure. Despite the stoic front, Sebastian remained cautious. His gun was aimed and he was prepared to pull the trigger; for he was aware he had to be ready at all times, for anything. Everything was Ruvik’s will; and if he willed it, corpses could begin dropping out of the fucking sky.

“I somehow doubt you’ll find one here.” A wearisome, emotionless voice called out to him- too close for comfort.   
Spinning on his heel with his gun raised, Sebastian flinched as he came face to face with the STEM’s Core. Ice-cold eyes glared into the detective’s own deep brown eyes, and Sebastian could feel a panic building within his chest. Ruvik tilted his head slightly to the side as he observed Sebastian with seemingly utter disinterest, “Are you planning on using that gun on me, detective?” He taunted, malice written on his heavily scarred features, “I doubt it would do you much good.”

“Better than givin’ up willingly.” Sebastian retorted, using the gun as a means of keeping distance between them. Ruvik always had a way of getting too close, simply because he knew it unnerved the other male. He seemed to take great pleasure from Sebastian’s discomfort and pain.

“Always one for the enduring show, Seb.” The cloaked Core sighed in response, before taking another step towards him, “I wonder just how tired you really are. “  
“Fuck off.” Sebastian growled in response, instinctively stepping back as Ruvik advanced, “I don’t give a shit how tired I am or how curious you are. I’ve got things to do, and you’re in the way.” He mused bravely, growing irritated with the killer’s constant tauntings. Sebastian feared Ruvik; but letting that show so plainly would be giving the Core ammunition that he really did not require.

Giving a click of his tongue, Ruvik sighed heavily once more, “Language. I could say the same about you, Seb. You are proving more of an obstacle than your partners.” He tutted, as if bored. However, knowing Ruvik and the way his mind worked; he was enthralled by the detective’s ability to push on with such a burning determination.   
Even the way he spat in the face of certain danger and put on a brave front amused him greatly.

Sebastian didn’t take his eyes off of the scarred male once; and scoffed, “I hope I get on your nerves.” He responded, earning a humourless chuckle from the other man, whom of which reached out, and gently poked the detective’s shoulder. At the contact, Sebastian flinched and jumped backwards; fear written on his features for but a short moment. A blink, and one would have missed it before the expression was replaced with anger, “Don’t fucking touch me!”  
“I didn’t realise you were so jumpy, detective.” Ruvik mused, that signature smirk pulling at the corners of his lips, “Something tells me you are much more wary of me than you let on. I have barely interacted with you; and yet your fear is so intense. Would you fear me even more if I actually began to mess with you? I have barely started.” Violence dripped from his tone like poison, and the detective was growing impatient with it,

“If you’re going to do something; do it or get out of my way!” Sebastian snapped irritably, “You’re wasting my damn time.”   
This response seemed to take Ruvik aback somewhat- but yet, part of him wasn’t surprised by Sebastian’s reaction. He was hot-headed, impatient and determined; however, he had extreme fear and sustained trauma that he didn’t let on in most scenarios. An enigma of a stereotype, really.

Who would have thought the detective stereotype would be the interesting one?

Scowling at himself, Ruvik stepped back and eyed the other male with the curiosity that a doctor shows a patient, “I am sure you know all about time, Seb. We will soon see how much of it you have left and how well it treats you.” He spoke darkly, before he phased away from sight.  
Sebastian could feel the sweat rolling from his forehead. The panic subsided for a moment, but was replaced with unease. Ruvik had not done anything- he didn’t teleport him to a different part of his mind. He didn’t cause bodily harm. Everything was as it was; and the ghost had just disappeared.  
This caused the detective to worry more, however, because no doubt that meant something terrible was up ahead that Ruvik wanted him to suffer through. Nothing was ever easy, and if it was too good to be true- chances are, it wasn’t true.  
Shaking his head and scoffing once more, Sebastian continued on his way, and turned left down the main road to see Kidman, Joseph and Leslie standing together. 

Guns raised, and Leslie screamed.


	2. Story Two: I'm a Sunflower, A Little Funny.

She danced the halls of the Victoriano Estate; long black hair perfectly framing her porcelain face. Bright blue eyes peered out every window, and reflected in every mirror; glittering with a childhood innocence and happiness that the world knew her for. Laura Victoriano was a much-loved and adored young woman in her community. Her face lit up every room; every floor she danced upon seemed to sparkle for her; as if she were beloved by both the spirit world beyond our own, and reality.  
The young seventeen year old brought much happiness with her, wherever she went; to everyone. 

Yet there was a part of her that no one; not even her younger brother Ruben, knew about. Laura treasured her little brother very much, and did everything in her power to look after him. Their father was extremely harsh with him, which caused high amounts of friction and anxiety within the manor. However, the black-haired female always seemed to know how to diffuse the situation, so that things could once again get better.

Until the next time Ruben and their father disagreed, of course.

In reality; Laura was an extremely sad soul. It was a tragedy; her happiness and love for the world was almost too much for her, and sometimes it dipped over into intense bouts of depression. However disillusioned she was; she never let on to Ruben. She was aware she was the only one that brought him any sort of joy- and by God, she would not let anything get in the way of that.

A maid by the name of Violet was her best friend, apart from Ruben. Violet began to work with her mother at the Victoriano Estate; and Laura was absolutely thrilled a girl her age would be around. They were rarely allowed outside of the Estate’s gates, so socialising was not something Laura had ever really done; the only friend she had was her younger brother. Whom of which, could concern her greatly. Of course, when her concerns were voiced- her mother and father believed she was overreacting. 

So, having said that, it was a welcomed change to have a new friend around. 

Violet and Laura had become very close friends in quite a short period of time- it was extremely hard not to like Laura. The red-haired Violet admired the Victoriano greatly, and had much respect for her.  
Likewise, Laura felt the same about Violet, and loved the fiery hue of her hair. It glittered in the sunshine like gold, and brought her much joy.

“Violet!” Laura called, practically dancing her way through the hallways of the estate once more, “Where have you gone to?” Her voice smooth and light as she searched for the maid. Emerging from a room at the end of the corridor, Violet poked her head out of the door and gave a jaunty smile,

“Why hello; fancy seeing you here!” The female chuckled, earning a laugh from Laura as she made her way over to her. Violet had been cleaning the floors, and listening to Ruben talk about his latest fascination- the mind.  
The ten year old Ruben gave a little smile as his sister approached, and pointed to Violet, “Violet has been listening and helping me with some things; she’s really smart!” 

“Nah, you’re the smart one kiddo. I just have a lot of experience I can give.” Violet responded cheerily, “I mean; I’ve been around loads and loads of people all my life; you guys have barely left this place. Don’t blame you, though.”   
Laura gave a joyful giggle and smiled at the two, “I’d love to go out more; but Father says we are not to do so.”  
Ruben grimaced, “Yes, Father says a lot of things.” He grumbled, earning a chuckle from Violet once more,  
“Well, I’ll have to ask your mother if I can bring some of the outside world to you, instead.” The maid mused, earning a grin from young Ruben, before he decided to head up to the library to continue his own studies. Laura watched with amusement as Ruben scampered off, and shook her head in a fond manner,   
“He is forever studying and learning new things. Thank you for listening to him and being so good. I know he can overwhelm most people.” Laura spoke gently, as Violet gave a happy shrug, and threw a smile at the other female,

“No problem! He’s pretty cool. A little scary sometimes though, but I think that’s just ‘cause I don’t like kids.”   
Laura rolled her eyes in a playful manner, and fell into step beside her best friend, “Shall we go for a walk?”  
Violet knew something was then weighing on her pretty mind. Those famous words usually led to an in-depth conversation, and Violet found that despite the inner calamities in Laura’s mind- she was the most tragically beautiful soul she had ever met.

Laura lapsed into a momentary silence, her bright blue eyes focused on the wooden floors in front of her. Violet observed with interest, an eyebrow raised as the taller female avoided her gaze. They could fall into the most comfortable of silences; but Laura hated silence. She was forever singing, or humming quietly to fill the void her ears noted. When she, the songbird of the community, fell silent; that usually meant there was a hunter preying on her mind.  
“Laura?” Violet quietly pressed, as they made their way down the main staircase at the front of the manor; and out the two wooden doors that led to the courtyard. The sunlight was almost blinding; and midday heat warmed the red-haired maid’s skin. The distinct and calming scent of the flowers from the garden blessed the air- it truly was a picture perfect summer’s day.

“I feel heavy.” Laura answered, after the prolonged silence. Her smooth voice was laced with sadness, which hurt Violet’s heart. She wanted the Victoriano to feel nothing but loved and blissful happiness; however unlikely that it was.  
The maid gave a little nod, and strolled through the garden with the taller female, “Is there something on your mind, Laura?”  
“Many things,” Laura responded gently, before sighing with exasperation, “But I have so many thoughts that it is hard to process. I love my family dearly, and bringing happiness to them and others; but it is a heavy responsibility that costs greatly.” She explained, stopping to view the roses blooming in the garden; by the gate. Red wine coloured blossoms and cream petals mixed beautifully by the gate; giving life to the Estate. Violet understood Laura’s anguish, in perhaps a different fashion.   
“I understand. You are loved for the happiness you bring and the songs you sing. You’re like a songbird!” Violet stated, giving a little grin that caused Laura to smile, “Should I call you a songbird or a princess?”

“Oh, do shut it, Violet.” Laura laughed; a bright, honest laughter that brought a dusty rose colour to Violet’s cheeks, “I am anything but.”  
“Whatever you say, princess. In all seriousness, though, I get where you’re coming from. I and my mom have to work hard to provide for my little sister and my sick father, at home. There’s an image people know you by; and you’re scared to let them down, right?”  
“Yes.” Laura answered quietly, catching Violet’s gaze, “That’s exactly it. I worry, often, because I’m so used to these walls that going into the outside world would add another pressure of image. Yet, it’s all I want. I really wish my father were not so strict. I wish to go into the city more often, and experience the things others would!”  
“You don’t like being cooped up in a cage; do you, songbird?” Violet murmured, as she noticed the tears beginning to gather in Laura’s crystal eyes. Her blue eyes were now glossy, as she gave a delicate sniff, and looked away.

It pained Violet greatly to see her so upset. Laura’s smile was the most ethereal thing, but her tears hurt like a weapon.   
The floodgate in Laura’s mind had been opened, and the tears began to spill, “I hate being treated as if I’m more than everyone else. I am not; and I just want to be seen as equal. Not better, because I come from a family of wealth. I want to go outside and not be afraid of newspaper journalists approaching for ‘the latest.’ I want to live outside of these walls, as equal. I hate being treated like a jewel behind glass.”

The female’s disdain for the lifestyle she lived ran deeper than irritation at her father for not letting her out more often; she genuinely had been kept like a glass doll for the majority of her life. The perfect, glamorous Victoriano daughter that stole the hearts of the city people with her bright blue eyes and angelic smile. No more, no less.  
And yet here she was, in front of Violet, so desperately sad and alone.   
Like a kick in the teeth to the maid, Laura’s pain caused her to ache. In an attempt to get the girl to smile again, Violet found herself down on one knee; with Laura’s hand held in hers. Surprise animated the Victoriano’s features, as Violet gave her cheeky smirk and looked up at Laura with her muddy green eyes,  
“Would you give me the honour, princess, of joining me for ice cream in the city? I’ll come with you to beg your mum. You will be more than safe with me!” The red-head insisted, before gently kissing Laura’s gentle hand. This caused Laura to burst out into her bright laughter once more, her tears forgotten for the current while as that awestriking smile pulled at her soft lips. 

God, Violet would do anything for that smile.

“But, my mother and father-“  
“I’ll even insist on bringing Ruben.” Violet interrupted, giving a light chuckle as she got up off of the ground and pulled Laura into a hug, “I’ll work my magic charm to bring Mr. and Mrs. Victoriano around to my plan! Your parents love me.”

Laura joyfully wrapped her arms around Violet, and laughed once more. Shaking her head fondly, the black-haired female gave Violet a squeeze- a light pink dusting her porcelain features, “My parents do quite like you. Alright, we’ll try our best!” She beamed, much to Violet’s euphoria.  
Oh, how genuine happiness looked beautiful on Laura. Like her crimson red dress. The two females returned back to the manor, and headed to the library in an attempt to find Laura’s parents.

Violet would do anything to bring just a little bit more happiness into the Victoriano sibling’s lives- after all, she knew what it was like to feel alone, and to struggle in silence.  
Maybe this would be the beginning of something really nice. The thought made Violet grin, as she met Laura’s gaze, and nodded.

She was feeling lucky today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAURA DESERVED BETTER.
> 
> ALSO ONE THAT NOTE:   
> I will not even be referencing the obssessive and implied incestuous interest that Ruben has for Laura. I am not comfortable with that subject matter, and it is up to interpretation in the game.  
> I view them as siblings, and Ruben loves his sister in a FAMILIAL way; because she is the only one that ever actually showed him understanding and compassion.   
> That is all.
> 
> I hope you are all well, and until next time <3


	3. Old Scars are Traces for New Wounds.

“You have ten seconds to explain to me what the fuck you’re doing here.” Sebastian growled lowly, at the white-haired male standing at his front door. It had been two years since Union, and longer still since Beacon- and now, of all times, Ruvik had decided to show up at his doorstep. 

Right when things were beginning to get back on track. Lily was doing well in school, and he’d gotten his job back as a detective in Krimson City Police Department.   
Hands raised in a surrendering fashion, Ruvik heaved a sigh and stated quietly, “I have some questions that only you can answer.”

“Oh yeah?” The detective started, almost trembling with rage that bubbled under his skin, “And I have a few bullets in my gun. How did you even find me?”  
Ruvik rolled his eyes in an impatient manner, and scowled as Sebastian glared at him, “You aren’t exactly putting a lot of effort into hiding. You went off the grid for about four years, then your name popped back up and suddenly you were public knowledge once more.” He replied, tone even as the male opposite him seethed with due anger.  
It was entirely understandable, and Ruvik wasn’t about to disagree with him. But god, it was a striking anger.

“Leave. Now-“ Sebastian began, before a little girl’s voice piped from the hallway,  
“Dad? Who is it?” Lily called, peeking out from the living-room and to the front door, where she observed her father and a man she vaguely recognised talking.   
Sebastian flinched and looked to his daughter, “Just someone from work, sweetie. Don’t worry.” He responded lightly, as Ruvik cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head.  
The detective had lied. Well, technically he hadn’t- but he was definitely omitting information.  
“Oh! Hello! I’m Lily!” The dark-haired girl called happily, making her way forward so that she was beside her father in the doorway. Dressed in a white t shirt with a flower design on it and blue jeans, Lily held her father’s hand and looked to Ruvik with curiosity. 

Unsure of how to proceed, the white-haired man met the young girl’s gaze, and gave a little, awkward wave, “Hello. My name is Ruvik. I’m from your father’s work.” He responded gently, earning a grin from the girl, whom of which looked up to her dad,  
“Can Ruvik come in and have some of the cupcakes I made?”

Shit.

Sebastian resisted the urge to reach out and strangle the male standing in front of him. However, refusing Lily’s request would cause suspicion- and the detective didn’t exactly feel like explaining the truth behind Ruvik to his almost 8 year old daughter; whom of which remembered her experience of STEM as a bad dream.  
He would never take that innocence away from her, and he’d kill Ruvik himself before he would let that happen.  
Giving his daughter’s hand a squeeze, and suspiciously eyeing the male, Sebastian stepped aside with Lily and invited Ruvik in, “Of course, kiddo. But first, me and Ruvik have to have a little chat about work, okay? Go play in the living room for a little bit, then you can give Ruvik one of the cupcakes you made.” He reasoned happily, as Lily gave her signature grin and scampered off into the living room; resorting to doodling in her little sketchbook with her numerous pencils and coloured crayons. A creative and bubbly child; traits Ruvik could tell were the best parts of Myra and Sebastian.

Wasn’t that what children were? The best parts of us?

Ruvik appreciated Sebastian’s protectiveness of her.   
Sebastian silently motioned for the other male to follow him, into the kitchen. There was extreme tension, and it was hard to tell if Sebastian would have a cold and civil conversation; or resort to putting him through the closest wall. Honestly, Ruvik couldn’t blame him if he did. How could he, after everything that had occurred.  
“Sit.” Sebastian mused quietly, before moving to the coffee machine and pouring two mugs- passing one to the male who soundlessly took a seat and observed; as if reading the situation and trying to judge Sebastian’s mood.

Which was, obviously, pissed off.

“I’m going to do my damn best to be civil with you, for my daughter’s sake. Don’t kid yourself into thinking you’re out of the woods.” Sebastian stated pointedly, leaning against the kitchen counter with a mug of coffee in his hands, “Start talking.”  
Ruvik blinked, and took a deep breath before wrapping his hands around the hot mug of coffee, “Thank you for the coffee. I sought you out, for answers. I found out about Union, and the bastardised version of STEM, and then I came across your involvement with it all. Which then led me here, and I need to know whether or not you turned the machine off.”   
His eloquence and manners were not lost on Sebastian, even though it irritated him. It wasn’t easy to even look at the other man- part of the dark eyed detective still expected to see all of the traumatic scars that littered Ruvik’s body- but instead, he had porcelain skin and neatly kept, fluffy hair. He looked as though he hadn’t slept in weeks, however; and Leslie’s round cheeks seemed hollowed now, and icy blue eyes were more grey than blue. It was as though Ruvik’s mind had adapted Leslie’s physical body in little ways that made the pieces fit together, akin to a blank slate.

“Why do you care?” Sebastian asked, before taking a sip of the coffee, and narrowing his eyes as he watched Ruvik with caution, “And I’m supposed to trust anything you say, huh?”  
Growing weary with the constant jabs, Ruvik heaved another sigh and sipped at the coffee in his mug before replying, “I do not expect you to trust what I say; especially considering Beacon in its entirety. I would be a fool to expect anything more than hostility from you. I care,” The male began coldly, giving a tilt of his head, “Because I am growing tired of something I created being used to kill without reason; and for profit.”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, and scoffed at the shorter other sitting at the table, “And you weren’t using it to kill people? What makes them worse than you?”  
“I had my reasons, and wasn’t looking for monetary validation.” Ruvik stated abrasively, eyebrows knitted together in exasperation, “I am troubled, and have an extreme psychological weight that I struggle with even now. In fact, it is more probably worse because of the events of Beacon; and after all of it I realise it was entirely in vain, and I was being played by a man who should have known better. I should have known better. But I didn’t, and now the mess of Mobius haunts us both.” He spat, before lapsing into a silence and taking another sip of the coffee. He had to admit; for being more of a tea drinker himself, this coffee was surprisingly soothing. 

Of course Sebastian really would be the complete stereotype of a detective; but it suited him well, Ruvik thought.

Drinking in the words of the other, the detective took another sip of the liquid in his mug and chuckled humourlessly, shifting all of his weight onto his other foot, “Is that the closest thing to an apology you’ll ever give?”  
“I know where I went wrong, and I’m aware of everything I caused and did. I am not going to lie to you and say that I regret absolutely everything, or that I am sorry for it all; but even I can recognise where a million lines were crossed. I am living with the consequences of my actions, and so are others who did not need to be caught up in it.” Ruvik stated plainly; as if reading out a formula from a textbook. It was, however, not difficult to tell that this had been on the male’s mind for a long time- and he had rehearsed this conversation in his head. 

Despite Ruvik being his usual, snarky self, there was something genuine in his words that Sebastian noted.

The two fell into an awkward quiet, as they both mulled over what had just been said.   
It was difficult; manoeuvring in a way that was civil after trying to desperately to kill each other when in STEM. However; some old scars did not need to be reopened, and Lily did not need to be washed in the blood that stained Sebastian’s mind- and the blood that was slick on Ruvik’s hands.  
Taking a breath, Sebastian found his rage levelling out as he observed Ruvik’s neutral manner. It was strangely comforting; he didn’t even seem like the same menacing force that remained behind Sebastian’s eyes- it was almost as if the nightmares had continually built up the horror of Beacon that this Ruvik was underwhelming in comparison.  
But it was simple to see the remnants of the torturer in his eyes.

“Why do you need my help? What exactly do you want?” The dark-eyed man questioned, his tone less harsh than before. He wished to understand what exactly Ruvik expected from him; and part of Sebastian dreaded his answer. 

Nothing was ever simple if Ruvik was involved.

The white-haired man ran a hand through his hair, and looked to Sebastian before responding, “I understand you have Lily to take care of now, but I need your assistance in tracking down the remaining Mobius Operatives from the Krimson City Branch, and I need access to destroy the STEM machine once and for all. It cannot be used again.” He explained, darkly. Curiosity was written on Sebastian’s tired features, but suspicion was evident also. How could he trust that Ruvik wouldn’t just use the device for his own gain, again? 

It was also entirely plausible that this was Ruvik’s plot to exact revenge on him for being such a nuisance in Beacon.  
“How can I trust you on this?” The detective asked, clenching his jaw as he watched Ruvik adjust; resting his head on his palm,  
“If I was going to double-cross you, Sebastian, I would have found you long ago. I, also, would have hurt you by now. I understand your doubt, but I am a man of my word if nothing else.” The male retorted, an eyebrow raised as his piercing grey eyes met the detective’s deep brown eyes. 

Somehow, he knew Ruvik wasn’t lying. This didn’t shift his caution, however. The man was a killer, and would likely do anything to get what he wanted. But, he made a good point.  
Ruvik could easily have exacted hell and revenge already if he was planning to do so.

Sebastian hummed, eyebrows furrowed as he thought about the options before him. He drank more of the calming liquid in his mug and then set it down and folded his arms across his chest, “Now the million dollar question- why should I help you? You’ve literally done nothing but give me trauma and scars. My daughter needs me well and alive, and from experience? You’re not very good at keeping people that way.”   
“A fair point; but I digress.” The Victoriano sighed, before finishing his coffee and setting the mug gently on the table in front of him, “Realistically, you don’t have to help me. You are piecing your life back together, and your daughter needs you. However; as long as Mobius Operatives are active in Krimson City; your days before they come knocking again are numbered. They are collecting information on the whereabouts of the ones who have a connection with Union and Beacon. I narrowly escaped the last time they managed to track me down, and as far as I know; Lily isn’t safe either. Shutting them down is the only option to get them off of your trail.” Ruvik clarified, his serious tone began to perplex Sebastian, and he felt his skin prickle as his blood ran cold.

Mobius were still actively hunting them down?

Sebastian let go of a breath he wasn’t aware he’d been holding, and looked to the kitchen door as he heard his daughter singing away to herself in the living-room. He was not about to let them take his daughter away again; not when he’d just gotten her back and began rebuilding life with her. Sebastian wouldn’t let her go through anymore in the hands of that shadow company.  
“Fuck.” Sebastian practically gasped, before running his hand over his face and clenching his jaw once more. He never thought he’d actually find himself agreeing with Ruvik’s motives- but there was a first for everything, “Right. Fuck, fine. Never thought I’d find myself agreeing to help you of all people. But fine.” He said, pained. He glanced over to the Victoriano, and couldn’t hide the smirk that pulled at his lips when he observed the white haired male’s flinch at the sudden sound of Lily’s voice,  
“Dad, language!” The girl scolded, before coming into the kitchen and taking her father’s hand once more; waving a piece of paper in front of him, “Look! I drew a butterfly.” She mused happily, earning a smile from her father whom of which took the page and made a show of putting it on the front of the fridge, ruffling her chestnut coloured hair,  
“Aw; my little artist!” He chuckled, as Lily gave a whine about her hair getting messed.   
Ruvik observed the two, noticing Lily’s signature grin. It reminded him very much of Sebastian’s own playful smirk. A neutral expression resided on his features, before Lily turned to speak to him,  
“Ruvik! Do you want a chocolate cupcake? I made them with dad this morning!” Lily questioned, before pointing to the counter beside the window. There upon the counter was a tray of chocolate chip cupcakes, endearingly and obviously baked by the young girl- with supervision of her father, of course. The man couldn’t help but give a cautious glance to Sebastian- whom of which was smirking mischievously.

Great. The detective knew children made him uncomfortable.

“It would be wrong of me to refuse.” Ruvik responded hesitantly, avoiding the eye contact of the little girl- whom of which threw a beaming smile his way, and happily passed him one of the cupcakes. Sebastian stifled a laugh, as the Victoriano gritted his teeth and ran a hand over the back of his neck.

Oh, how there was joy in little revenges.

“Thank you, Lily.” The white haired male mused gently, as Lily returned to her father’s side and grinned,  
“I hope you like it! Ruvik, have you known my dad for long?” Lily questioned, as Sebastian cleared his throat and felt unease settle back into his stomach as he noticed the little smile pull at the corners of Ruvik’s lips,  
“Yes; quite some time. I met him in his work, and he helped me with some things that bad people had done to me.” He explained; not exactly lying to the little girl, but heavily omitting. He had picked up on Sebastian’s growing panic; and as much as it amused him, he was not about to bring an innocent little girl into a very dark situation.  
She had been through enough.

Lily frowned, her blue eyes saddened by his words. The little girl was empathetic and, like her father, had a strong moral compass. The child looked to her father, and then back to Ruvik, “Aw, I’m sorry! Bad men suck.” She huffed, earning a chuckle from her father and a quiet chuckle from the Victoriano,  
“Yes. They do. But your father taught the bad men to not be bad anymore.” He spoke carefully, which caused Lily to give a bright grin and she nudged her father with her elbow,  
“Yeah; my dad shows them who’s boss!”   
Sebastian rolled his eyes and messed up her hair once more, fondly shaking his head at his daughter. He kneeled to her height, and lightly flicked her forehead, “Okay kiddo, how about you go back and do some more art, huh?”   
“Okay, I’ll draw Ruvik something! It’s only fair, I drew you something.” She responded brightly, before scampering off back into the living room.  
Now, it was Ruvik’s turn to release a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding.   
Sebastian raised an eyebrow, and leaned back against the counter as he watched with light amusement as the Victoriano leaned back into the chair and glared daggers at him,  
“Do not say a word.”  
“Oh, the big bad Ruvik is scared of kids?”  
“Just because I seem non-threatening now, do not forget who gave you the trauma you have.” Ruvik scowled through gritted teeth. This earned a scoff from the detective, whom of which shrugged his shoulders and gave his signature smirk,  
“I’ve had a long time to deal with what happened. Without your precious machine, you’d be hard pressed beating me in a physical fight. You don’t scare me anymore.”   
This confidence actually impressed the grey eyed man. It stunned him; and then he found himself actually in awe of the sheer willpower. It was then perfectly clear that Sebastian put his daughter above even his own nightmares and demons that haunted him. He got better; for her. He coped silently, for her, when no doubt there were nights he’d wake up coated in cold sweat and shaking from a harsh memory of Beacon Mental Hospital, or Union.

At this; Ruvik found himself shaking his head incredulously. Certainly, this was the Sebastian he knew from STEM.

However, a hell of a lot stronger.  
He was a true father; and Ruvik respected this more than even the fact Sebastian survived Beacon.  
“What?” Sebastian quizzed suspiciously, as the Victoriano echoed the detective’s shrug and gave a little smirk,  
“I’m satisfied to see that you have not changed despite everything; Seb. I am impressed.”  
“I’ve changed a lot.”  
“No, you haven’t,” Ruvik began, as he folded his arms across his chest and he allowed himself to give a little smile, “Even in STEM. Your determination was impressive, and despite us having certain, shall I say, history? I am capable of recognising respectable traits. I respect you.”

Shock was written on the detective’s features. There was no way in hell Ruben Victoriano was being nice? He respected him?

“Holy shit.” Sebastian murmured, before rubbing his face with his hands, and observing Ruvik once more- his eyes narrowed in disbelief. Then, that shit-eating grin tugged at his lips once more and the Victoriano groaned,  
“Don’t.”  
“You? Capable of feelings? Respect me?”  
“For the love of-“  
“Ruvik- the Ruvik, is actually human? And to think I was going to put you headfirst through a wall.”  
Sighing, the white haired male rolled his eyes and sulked. Really, he should have anticipated Sebastian’s reaction. Yet, here they were. The whole scenario was so surreal, Ruvik wasn’t sure whether or not he was even awake- but it was so strange that it just had to be happening.  
Only his life could be this screwed up.  
Sebastian chuckled, before giving a nod and looking to the other once more, “Don’t think I’m returning the sentiment just yet.”  
“I would hardly expect you to.” Ruvik responded, giving a chuckle of his own before he pushed his hair from his eyes and rested his head on his palm,” This, admittedly, has gone better than originally planned.”  
“What, expected to die today?”  
“Honestly? I would not have blamed you for any violent reaction.” 

Then, the two lapsed into a mutual silence. Ruvik cleared his throat, and cast his gaze to the kitchen floor. There was a feeling he hadn’t felt in a long time beginning in the pit of his stomach, and then the words fell from his lips,

“I am thankful. Thank you for not putting my head through the nearest wall.” He mused, an awkward tone. Obviously, they were words he had not used in a long time. Sebastian, however, appreciated his attempt.  
“You know what? It’s fine. If we’re going to work together on this to finally kick MOBIUS’ ass, there’s no point in me hating you and making things difficult, I guess.” Sebastian stated coolly, before clenching his jaw and looking towards the kitchen doorway, “All I ask is that you don’t tell Lily anything to do with Beacon. You wanna tell her about who you are? Fine. But you bring her into this mess, and you will not be found. Am I clear?”  
“Crystal. I may be a monster in your head, Sebastian, but even I have my limits. I am not a danger to your daughter. Or you, as long as you are not a danger to me.” Ruvik replied with a wave of his hand, “If we have a mutual understanding, this will go smoothly.”  
“I don’t underestimate you. You might not scare me; but you are still Ruvik. I have my reservations and biases regarding you- but so far I’m surprised. You’ve passed the tests so far.”  
“Mmm, fancy yourself a shrink, Castellanos?” The Victoriano hummed, an unamused chuckle falling from his lips, “Do you think I haven’t noticed you have been probing? I am not the same Ruvik you believe you knew. And yet in ways I have not changed. But I’ve been through enough psychological and physical testing to know when triggers are being pulled. Good to know I haven’t given you any red flags.”   
“Every flag you wave is red.” Sebastian grimaced, earning a bemused chuckle from the other man.   
“I did miss your sarcasm.”  
“I didn’t miss anything about you.”  
“Harsh.” The Victoriano grinned, as a giggling Lily came bouncing back into the kitchen with a two pieces of paper in her hand, and a thick pencil. Sebastian smiled at his daughter, but couldn’t help but feel unease when she placed herself opposite Ruvik and looked at him with curiosity,

“Hi again! What’s your favourite flower?” She asked suddenly, placing the paper in front of her and impatiently awaiting an answer. Ruvik was snapped from his thoughts, and blinked at the little girl. He then, tentatively, replied in a gentle tone,  
“Sunflowers.”  
“Yeah, you seem like a sunflower guy.” She mused thoughtfully, before quickly sketching out an endearingly wonky little sunflower, beside a little cartoonish version of the white haired man. Ruvik watched her with his own child-like curiosity, as she hummed to herself and Sebastian stood and quietly observed.  
The Victoriano adjusted his posture, and rested his elbows on the table as Lily drew. He felt awkward, so in an attempt to alleviate the feeling of Sebastian’s gaze on the back of his neck, he spoke, “So, you like flowers, then?”  
Lily smiled to herself, and nodded, “Yup! My favourite are primroses, and also tulips!”  
Sebastian smiled at his daughter’s words- primroses were Myra’s favourite. A pang pulled at his heart, but it didn’t wipe the warm smile off of his lips as Lily continued to speak,  
“My favourite colours are red and purple though.” She added, as Ruvik gave the ghost of a smile to the little girl sitting in front of him,  
“Hm, my favourite colour is red. We have similar favourites.”  
“Ah, awesome!” 

There was part of Sebastian that wanted to throw up at the sight of this man interacting with his daughter. He’d inflicted so much pain; taken human life and put Sebastian, Kidman and Joseph through hell. Unease was an emotion he connected to Ruvik.

But in a way, it was cathartic. As if proving Ruvik wasn’t the monster in his head that he was in STEM and for the years following it, festering in his mind until he was a shadow nightmare behind his eyes. He was almost entirely not a threat, in comparison. For Sebastian; this was reinforcing that now- he was stronger than what happened to him. He was stronger than Ruvik. However, he would never forget the events that scarred him, and Lily helped him to be stronger.  
He had to be strong; for her. 

And he would be damned if this ghost was going to ruin what he’d rebuilt. But, Ruvik didn’t even seem to be filled with the same rage that once fuelled him.

There was something arguably worse in its place, and Sebastian couldn’t quite place yet.

“Do you draw, Ruvik?” Lily asked, looking up at him with her bright eyes. The steely eyed man gave a slight hum, and tilted his head,  
“I have not, for a long time. I reckon I could try.”  
“Draw me a sunflower!” She stated happily, her cheeky smile painted onto her face. She pushed the spare page to him, and passed the pencil. The Victoriano’s porcelain hand took the pencil, and began to elegantly sketch out the beginnings of a sunflower. Now engrossed, Lily observed with childhood awe as Ruvik drew.  
Sebastian couldn’t get past the face that his hands were that of a skilled killer. They looked so deceivingly elegant; but each movement was deliberate and precise. There was an ominous beauty in it, really. The detective noted this for reference later- in the event in which he would need to remind himself that the man currently drawing a sunflower for his daughter was a serial killer.

Sebastian was aware he was human; and so was Ruvik, but he could not completely disregard what he was capable of. No matter what. Underestimating an enemy was always worse than overestimating.  
Pulling him from his thoughts, was his daughter’s amazed voice, “Oh, wow!”  
Ruvik, almost bashfully, passed the paper back to the little girl and gave a dismissive wave of his hand, “It really is nothing special. I grew up with a sunflower field nearby, so I am more than familiar with the flower.”  
Lily’s blue eyes glittered with excitement, as she enthusiastically showed the drawing to her father, “Look! He’s really good!”   
To which, Ruvik looked immediately to the floor and away from the eyes of the detective.

“Wow, he is, right? You keep that safe, Lily.” He mused in response, before looking inquisitively at the Victoriano, “Who’d have thought you’d create something beautiful, huh?”  
This comment went completely over Lily’s head, and her smiled stretched from ear to ear. Standing from her chair, the girl smiled at Ruvik and gave a little wave, before grabbing the pieces of paper and going to leave the kitchen, “Thank you, Ruvik! I’m gonna go and draw some more. I hope you come back again soon!”  
The white haired male shrugged lightly, and gave a minute smile, “Who else would like my drawings of sunflowers?” He replied, as Lily scampered off, leaving him and Sebastian to their conversation once more.

Ruvik was becoming used to her presence. Perhaps she was not so bad to converse with.

“I knew you were skilled, but I never took you for an artist.”  
“My sister appreciated art.” Ruvik stated plainly, his tone almost emotionless. There it was. For a flicker of a moment, the Ruben Victoriano that the detective remembered was sitting in front of him- but was then gone, “I drew many different things for her. The city that she loved dearly; her favourite flowers. My hands know how to do more than to kill and ruin; Sebastian.”

There was something akin to hurt in his voice.

Shit, now he felt bad.

“Sorry; that was insensitive of me.” The dark eyed man grimaced, running his calloused hand over the back of his neck. Ruvik’s lips stretched into a thin smile,  
“Don’t apologise. It was a warranted comment.”  
They fell, once again, into an awkward silence. Ruvik’s eyes fell onto the chocolate chip cupcake that sat in front of him, and he gave a little smile as he recalled the little girl’s excited tone. Strangely, it was nice- not being known by someone. Being treated as an actual human being by someone who had no knowledge of the blood on his hands or the sins that had marked him. He was thankful for the child’s gestures of kindness; when God knows he hadn’t been shown much of it.  
Sebastian followed the male’s gaze, and chuckled, “Lily will kill you if you don’t eat that, you’re aware of that, right?”  
The Victoriano rolled his eyes- but gave a humoured chuckle,  
“Yes; I’d believe she would.”


	4. Trauma.

TRIGGER WARNING: PHYSICAL ABUSE. BRIEF EVENT, BUT MENTIONED NONETHELESS.

-  
-  
-  
-

Ernesto Victoriano was a stern man. He was a devout; strict male that ruled his family with an iron fist. This did not mean he did not love his family- but rather, he had a strange way of showing it. Young Ruben noted this from a very early age; in which he remembered being hand in hand with his father in the sunflower field behind the estate; but then harshly scolded and ignored as if he did not exist.  
Ernesto was a dismissive and impatient man. As Ruben was being reminded of, at this precise moment,  
“You will do as I say, or you will do nothing at all.” Ernesto pointedly stated; his tone cold as his son stood before him with silent anger,  
“Father, I can’t lie to you and say I believe-“  
“You will believe, or you will rot.” The man coldly interjected, glaring at the young boy in front of him. Ruben, once again, challenged his faith, and refused to join afternoon prayer with Beatrice and Laura.

The boy sighed, exasperated, and went to open his mouth once more- before being harshly slapped across the face. Pale skin on his cheek now turning a stinging pink, Ruben’s eyes widened after the wince fell from his lips. Ernesto stared with disgust at his son, and stepped back before speaking again, “Now, go to the hall for prayer with your mother and sister. I will not tell you again, Ruben.”  
Breath hitching in his throat, Ruben gave a nod and glared at his father- his own piercing eyes meeting dark ones, “Yes, Father.” The young boy responded stiffly, before making his way to where his mother and sister were already beginning afternoon prayer. 

As much as he disagreed and did not believe the religion- going against his father even more would result in much more than a slap. 

Grimacing, the boy scoffed and silently entered the hall. Without complaint, he sat beside Laura as she and Beatrice sung a hymn to begin. Moments later, Ernesto filtered into the room and sat at the table opposite Ruben. Beatrice gracefully played piano and sang the harmony as Laura took the role of the main songbird of the house.  
The only enjoyable part of afternoon prayer, Ruben internally seethed.  
Young Ruben avoided his father’s cold eyes, and watched his mother and sister with vague intrigue. As much as he loved his sister; he couldn’t bring himself to follow her religious beliefs. Laura was very devout; however, she respected Ruben’s decision to not believe. 

As the song came to an end, Beatrice and Laura returned to the table in front of the window, where Ruben and Ernesto were seated. The afternoon sun was high in the sky, and filtering bright, natural light into the room- much to Laura’s comfort. The girl loved the light and warmth it brought.  
Ruben, however, ignored the urge to sigh in frustration as the sunlight bounced off of every reflective surface. It was a pain.

“Beautifully done, my girls.” Ernesto mused proudly, as his daughter gave him a bright smile and his wife gave a warm chuckle,  
“She has a wonderful voice, no?”

“It was very good.” Ruben echoed gently, earning a pleased nod from his father. It became second nature to the young boy to just act and tell his father what he wanted to hear; although this perplexed Ruben greatly. He despised the shallow deceit he had to commit in order to keep his father pacified.

If there was one thing the blue eyed boy was; it was that he was not a liar.

After daydreaming his way through the afternoon prayer session; Ruben couldn’t help but to feel relieved to be out of the line of his father’s cold gaze. It stressed him out. The child made his way out of the hall, fixing the cuffs of his shirt- as his sister fell into step beside him. Laura gave her usual warm smile; earning a ghost of a smile from her little brother, “You weren’t concentrating during prayer.” The dark haired girl sighed, with a fond shake of her head, “It irritates father so.”  
“And he irritates me so, I guess we’re even.” Ruben pointedly mused in return, as Laura sighed and gave a little shrug of her shoulders. He knew his sister worried greatly about him; but he did wish she wouldn’t.

“Ruben, your face is red!” Laura exclaimed, her eyebrows furrowing with concern as her younger brother rolled his eyes and tutted,  
“Yes, I wonder why that may be.” He responded emotionlessly, his eyes cast to the wall past his sister. He was avoiding her gaze.

“Father hit you again, didn’t he?” The dark haired female whispered, the words falling from her lips softly- like the build-up in the air before a thunderstorm. Laura clasped her hands together, and fretfully tapped her foot against the floor, “I will have to speak with him-“  
Running a hand through his hair, Ruben shook his head and placed a cold hand on his sister’s arm,” Don’t. It was a fault of mine; I know by now to play along. Sometimes I get bored of pretending. “

“But even so- simply because you don’t believe and-“

“Laura.” Ruben interjected, his piercing blue eyes meeting her perplexed gaze. His eyes unnerved her at the best of times; the masked anger in them made her uncomfortable.  
Now was no different.

“Leave it be. It is not anything I can’t deal with. There’s no point putting yourself on the chopping block to try and get father to ease up on me when we both know he wouldn’t ease up if the world was ending.” He said, a weary tone seeping into his voice, “I will be fine. I don’t believe, but I can respect.”

Pouting, the female Victoriano gave a doubtful nod and let her hands fall to her sides, “I’m sorry, Ruben.” There was such an earnest sadness in her voice that the young boy thought he himself could cry.  
“Don’t be. I’m not.” He mused, giving a mischievous grin that caused Laura to smile and playfully nudge her brother in the ribs, 

“You are bad.” She chuckled, as they made their way into the library to study together and comfortably discuss their thoughts without the overbearing eyes of their father; or the smothering of their mother. Ruben appreciated Laura, for being genuine with him; if she did not understand something he said, she would make it obvious and make him explain.  
Due to this, Ruben had learned to become meticulous and it was his nature. He would explore every idea, every detail until it clicked together in an entire image in his mind.

Not much had changed since then, Ruvik would reflect.


	5. Dayshift Nightshift.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Myra, a long time before the events of The Evil Within.  
> ;; they deserved more happiness.

Sebastian Castellanos was very much in love; and Myra Hanson was a complete cutie.  
He was entirely fascinated with her, and everything she did. The way she gave a little side smirk after taking a sip of the darkest coffee; the way her ocean blue eyes picked up even the most insignificant of details. Sebastian caught himself thinking about her and pondering if he’d ever see her bright smile for himself, as opposed to that knowing side smirk.

But god, how she pulled at his heart.

Perhaps this was why he was now flat out sprinting to Krimson City’s hospital in the centre of the city, after a police chase gone horribly wrong. Myra had been shot close range with a .44 magnum, and was reportedly in critical condition. Sebastian’s breath caught in his throat as he ran- the thought of losing her was too much to even consider. His boots hit the pavement with the frantic beating of his heart, as he swerved in and out of the crowds on the sidewalk, and through the main gates of the hospital. The detective sighed in relief as he saw Myra’s best friend and fellow cop Tanya’s car parked in the parking bay close to the doors. They’d gotten here quickly; hopefully just in time.  
“I’ll convert to a fucking religion, just let her be okay.” Sebastian mumbled to himself, as he slowed his running and briskly walked through the doors, to the front desk. Running a shaking hand through his dark hair, the detective almost struggled to get the words out, “Krimson City Police. Myra Hanson.”  
The receptionist gave a calm smile, and nodded to Sebastian- her demeanour soothing his nerves, “She’s going to be alright, detective. I’m afraid she’s currently in the theatre for surgery, but you are more than welcome to wait in the room to your left and I’ll come and tell you when she’s able to be visited. However, it is most likely not for quite a few hours.”

“I’ll be here all night if I have to. Thanks a million.” He breathed, relief coursing through his veins. The man thought he was going to cry, as he turned on his heel and made his way into the waiting room on the left- taking the seat beside the window. It came as not much of a shock that the waiting room was jam-packed of people of all ages; and of all moods. There were people crying tears of abysmal sorrow, others silently resigning themselves to months of suffering with the internal storm of grief and there were some clinging onto hope like a flame in the dark. There were university students laughing among themselves as to why they’d found themselves here at 9 o’clock on a Tuesday night.  
“Man, he’s a fucking idiot.” One of the young men chortled, much to the amusement of the tallest male sitting beside him,  
“If I recall correctly, it is entirely your fault and your idea that he went headlong down the stairs on your BMX bike.”

Sebastian couldn’t help but fondly shake his head- he recalled his own friends and himself doing something similar. Sebastian hadn’t attended university, but he was a regular face at his friend Oscar Connelly’s apartment parties. 

Regularly, there were drunken dares quite like the one that little group of students had put their friend through.  
Sebastian recalled one of Oscar’s classmates in his law degree jumping out of the second story window for twenty dollars. He was lucky he only badly sprained his ankle and bruised his back.

Letting his gaze wonder out of the window and to the outside world, the detective let another sigh fall from his lips. It was likely going to be a long night, and a long day tomorrow. For Myra; it would a long recovery period. He almost grimaced at the thought of her having to fill out a report on what had happened- so Sebastian decided he would do that for her in the morning. There was nothing worse than filling out those reports when in pain or hungover. He should know more than anyone in KCPD; he’d filled out so many of them.

And nine times out of ten, he was hungover or badly injured.

He resigned himself to passing time in his thoughts- which were occupied by the blonde female who held onto his heart like the grip of her KCPD issued handgun. Yet; he wouldn’t have it any other way, and would be sure to tell her just how he felt the next time he could. The thought of losing her without her even knowing that she was his everything pained him in ways he didn’t know could occur within him. To him; Myra was the reason the sun felt warm.   
A smile pulled at the corners of his lips as he contemplated.

Personally, he was going to kick the shit out of the idiot that shot her. 

He passed the time in the hospital by sitting quietly, just letting his thoughts wander as he looked out of the window and into the carpark beyond the room. The streetlights dimly lit the way around the hospital, and the windows were fogged with the difference in temperature outside and inside the room. A cold night, Sebastian deduced, before shifting on the chair and running a hand over his face. He was growing weary- but going home wasn’t an option.   
“Sebastian.” A familiar female voice mused, dragging him from his thoughts. Tanya stood before him with two takeout coffee cups in hand. She passed one to the man, and gave a light smile, “You not heading home either?” 

“No way in hell.” He responded, gratefully taking the black coffee and returning a slight smile, “Thanks for the coffee.”  
“No problem- gonna need more than one myself.” She sighed, taking a seat beside him and shrugging her shoulders. Her short black hair was ruffled and messy; as if she’d been constantly running her hands through it. Hazel-honey brown eyes were weary and puffy; Tanya had been crying.  
Sebastian couldn’t blame her; he’d have been crying if he were alone.

“The receptionist said she’d be okay, thankfully.” Sebastian mused after taking a sip of the hot liquid and sinking back into the chair, “I’m gonna hit the piece of shit that shot her.”   
Tanya laughed, and grinned with mischief as she held her own coffee between two shaking hands, “Oh, don’t worry- I did that already.” She replied, showing her left hand. Her knuckles were bandaged and bleeding- she’d hit the shooter with a lot of force. And many times.  
“Good on you, Tanya.” The detective chuckled, “But shit, that must sting.”  
“Yeah, not the first time it’s happened. I’m sure you’ve had your fair share of split knuckles.” The woman replied lightly, before shaking her head fondly and crossing her legs, “So, Myra know you’re a lovesick puppy yet?”

“I knew that was coming.” Sebastian grumbled, his dark eyes cast to the tiled floor in front of him. Tanya grinned once more and stifled a laugh,  
“I swear, the first thing she’ll do when she wakes up? She’ll ask for you.”  
Sebastian scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Yeah, and pigs fly.” The sarcasm may have been dripping from his tone, but the smile on his face told a different story. The detective knew there was something undeniable between the two of them, but he wasn’t exactly convinced Myra had the same feelings that he held for her. However- he wanted her to know more than anything that he loved her.

Tanya raised an eyebrow and sipped at the dark coffee in her cup once more, and shrugged, “You love her, man. I’m not gonna play devil’s advocate, but I’ve seen the way she looks at you. I would bet ten dollars she asks for you the minute she can speak.”   
“It’s a bet, then.” Castellanos scoffed as he took a sip of the coffee. 

The two conversed for hours, and went on regular coffee breaks as they awaited the time in which Myra would be awake and able to be visited. Sebastian concluded that it was much easier to pass the time when he was not alone, and was instead with a good friend. It made the entire situation a hundred times more bearable.

Now, the waiting game had to be played.

After what felt like an eternity for the two, Sebastian and Tanya were once again, after getting fresh coffee, seated in the waiting room when the receptionist came wandering in and called, “Sebastian Castellanos? Myra Hanson has asked to see you.” 

Tanya perked up, and gave an amused whoop of delight, “Told ya! You owe me ten dollars, Castellanos!” She laughed, as Sebastian rolled his eyes fondly and grinned before he got up and left the waiting room, following the receptionist down the hallway and to a room off to the side of the surgery theatre in the accident and emergency ward.   
Myra Hanson lay in the hospital bed, an IV drip attached to her arm; but her blue eyes were open and she had a smile pulling at her gentle lips, “How’d I know you’d be here?” The female teased, as Sebastian entered the room and took a seat beside the bed, the weariness leaving his features and being replaced with quiet excitement as her voice graced his ears,

“God, how do I- I was so worried, Myra I just-“ He stumbled over his words, much to the blonde’s amusement. She raised an eyebrow and gave a bright smile.  
Sebastian felt his heart stop, and then explode within his chest. If he was hooked up to one of the machines that tracked a pulse? The detective was sure he’d cause the machine to properly malfunction. His heart was untamed and wild within the confines of his chest at the sight of her starlight smile. 

“Mhm, you mean to tell me you’re hopelessly in love with me and absolutely can’t help yourself?” Myra laughed, before wincing at the movement that caused a sharp pain to pull at her shoulder where she had been shot. Doped up on painkillers didn’t completely numb her.

Sebastian’s eyes widened momentarily in surprise. She had literally read him like an open book. He took a breath, and then it came spilling from his lips, “Yes. I’m hopelessly in love with you and absolutely can’t help myself. Almost losing you like that hurt in ways I didn’t think I could.” He confessed, sheepishly. He ran a hand over the back of his neck, as Myra’s blue eyes filled with a new happiness despite how tired she looked,  
“I’m glad.” She stated gently. 

“Huh?” He questioned, as Myra motioned for him to come closer. Sebastian leaned closer, and his eyes widened in shock as Myra pressed her lips to his. A soft kiss, but somehow it told Sebastian exactly how she left- and then he found his hand lightly squeezing her hand as his eyes fell closed and he returned the kiss. 

Was he dreaming? 

Her heartrate on the monitor sped up, and Sebastian smirked into the kiss before pulling away, “Are we sure I’m the hopelessly in love one?”  
“Shut it, Castellanos.” The woman countered, her face flushed a rose pink colour as Sebastian sat back down on the chair and smiled at her with the brightness of a child in a candy shop, “Thank you for being here, even though you should have went home and slept.” 

“Excuse you, but you’re more important than sleep. I’m glad that you feel the same.” He retorted, giving another shy smile as the woman shook her head in an amused manner. Myra rubbed at her eyes, and looked back to the dark haired man, a fond smile riding on her lips,  
“How could I not? I never thought you’d tell me.” She laughed, “Well, at least we’ll now have plenty of time to get together and live life.”  
“Yeah, try not to get shot again.” Sebastian countered, before gently taking her hand and frowning in concern as she tilted her head and winced once more,  
“I’ll definitely do my best, it hurts like hell.” She responded, grimly before lightly squeezing Sebastian’s hand and giving a reassuring smile, “I’ll be okay, Sebastian. Don’t worry too much.”

“Hard not to.” He quipped, before noticing her yawn, “You should sleep. I think they’ll discharge you tomorrow with prescription painkillers and bandages, but you should rest.”  
“Stay.” Myra spoke, taking his hand once more after he attempted to pull away. Her blue eyes were uncertain, she then gave an intoxicating smirk, “I don’t know if I’m just high on painkillers and this is a dream or if I’m dead and this is a heaven or purgatory. I’d prefer if I wasn’t left alone just in case.”  
Sebastian grinned, and sat back in the chair, “Then I won’t go anywhere, Myra. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”


	6. A deal with the devil

Self-aware. Ruben Victoriano was very much self-aware, and realised the disgusted and yet fearful gaze of Juli Kidman was burning into the back of his neck as he stood in the centre of the facility, head tilted down and obscured by the dirtied hood. He couldn’t help but give a scoff at the soft but distinctive sound of the safety clicking off of her handgun, “Why are you showing me these things?” The female’s voice resounded, demanding an answer. Ruvik turned on his heel to face the female- grey eyes scathing her,  
“You should know the truth. They have been lying to you, so you’ll do the dirty work for them. They will kill you when they’ve bled you dry, Kidman.” He mused thoughtfully, an evil smirk pulling at the corners of his chapped lips as Juli aimed the handgun straight at him.

As if it would do anything.

“And what, I’m supposed to believe you?” Juli pointedly replied, frowning at the implications, “I’m aware of what I’ve gotten myself into.”  
“Oh, I don’t think you are.” Ruvik retorted, giving a shake of his head. He raised his hand, and pointed to the locked door behind her, “You are not aware. If you were, you wouldn’t be pointing a gun at me like it would save you. If I want to hurt you; there is absolutely nothing you can do to stop me.” He explained dryly, “And your exit is locked, last time you checked.”

The female felt her heart drop, and she took a shaking breath. She glared at the scarred male standing in the centre of the hall, but refused to lower her gun, “What do you want from me?!”  
Ruvik chuckled darkly, and let his arm fall to his side as she watched him intently. Her fear was almost intoxicating, however, her stubbornness was beginning to grate on his nerves, “I want you to realise before it’s too late. Do not make the same mistake I did, and you might get out of all of this alive.” He responded, much to Juli’s confusion.  
Was he helping her?

“I don’t follow.” Juli scoffed, “Give me one good reason why I should take your word for it.”  
“You have no other option.” Ruvik sighed, tilting his head. Juli felt her blood run cold, giving a shiver at the intensity of his gaze. He had the eyes of a torturer, and it wouldn’t be a stretch of the imagination to assume he was craving the next spilling of blood like a junkie chased their next high.  
He, however twisted, had a point.

There was no reason that he would lie to her, and there was absolutely no reason for him to taunt her with a warning if it wasn’t true. Juli already had her suspicions about Mobius and their real motives, and it wasn’t exactly her choice to join the shadow organisation. But she was a criminal, and would have rotted in jail had Mobius not picked her up.  
Ruvik was aware of this, and so Juli felt uneasy.

“Fair point.” The female grumbled, and stopped aiming the handgun at the male in front of her. It wouldn’t protect her from him, so aiming it only made her look stupid. The most uncomfortable and pressing problem was that he had complete control- Ruvik was right. There was nothing she could do to stop him from doing whatever he wished.  
But she would find a way.

“If you want to live, you’ll stick with Seb and little Joseph.” Ruvik spoke suddenly, his grey eyes observing her with interest- the way a cat watched a spider.  
Juli swallowed, and clenched her jaw. Oda and Castellanos were meant to be expendable puppets; however, Juli found herself thinking of them more like actual friends. She knew Ruvik was right, and they were her only chance at surviving. The female would have to abandon her original mission at Mobius.  
Despite the resounding threat from the Administrator.

Ruvik grinned, and shook his head with another chuckle, “Still concerned with The Administrator’s threats, hm? I assure you, what he will try to do to you will pale in comparison to what I will do to you if you don’t heed my warning.”  
Juli was speechless, for a few moments. He was, in a strange and ominous way, actually trying to help her. This concerned her more than when he was trying to kill her with his Haunted minions.  
“Why are you telling me this?”

“I, ultimately, don’t want to be the only one that sees Mobius for what they really are. The sooner you see it, the more likely you will survive. I have no interest in slaughtering all of you- however entertaining it is at times and how tempting. I don’t do things without a reason, and killing you, Seb and Joseph with no reason would be a waste.” He mused dismissively, before giving a dangerous look to the female and taking a step closer to her, “However, if you get in my way…?”  
In turn, Juli stepped backwards and braced herself. She was attempting to be prepared for whatever he’d try. It was obvious she was terrified of him- who wasn’t? But, there was a relief in her eyes.

Ruvik turned away from her, and clicked his fingers. The door behind her swung open with great force and Joseph Oda alongside Sebastian Castellanos appeared in the doorway. A sigh fell from his lips as the two KCPD detectives ran into the hall and made their way over to Kidman, guns pointed and expertly aimed at the hooded man in front of them. Ruvik let a humourless chuckle fall from his lips, before he disappeared.  
“Kidman, are you alright?” Joseph asked immediately, as he noticed the shell-shocked expression on her face. Looking to Joseph, Juli nodded and let go of a breath she wasn’t aware she had been holding, 

“Yeah, yeah. He didn’t do anything that time.”  
“I don’t like that.” Sebastian grimaced, before the blood-curdling screams of the Haunted began to echo from the hallway through the door. Sebastian checked the clip of his handgun, and looked to the other two, “We’ve gotta go, now!”  
“We’ve got company, Sebastian!” Joseph replied, gritting his teeth as mutilated and barbed-wire wearing corpses came sprinting into the room, intent on spilling the blood in their veins onto the dirty tiled floors. The three ran to the other side of the room, and began shooting at the reanimated corpses in a strong attempt to take them out.   
They had to make it to the elevator; if they wanted to survive.

From a distance, Ruvik listened to the gunshots and shouts of the two detectives and Kidman. They fared well, so far. They’d faced every challenge, and ran when they knew they had to. The Victoriano credited them for their skills and sheer determination.  
Now, he just had to track Leslie and Jimenez down. That sadistic grin found its way onto the hooded man’s lips once more- the guilt in Jimenez’ racing heart would lead Ruvik straight to him.


	7. Lily of The Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily seems to have found a friend in the now neutral Ruvik.  
> Lily loves primroses, and Ruvik likes sunflowers.  
> They both love the colour red.
> 
> Sebastian muses over this Ruvik that has found his way into his life, and can't help but notice the difference between STEM Ruvik and this one.   
> A theory has began to bubble under his skin.

“So, not one for princesses, hm? I think you fancy yourself the hero.” Ruvik mused, as Lily grinned at him with the same fiery determination in her eyes that her father had,  
“I am the hero! I’m the one that saves princesses.” The dark haired girl retorted, much to Ruvik’s quiet amusement. It was increasingly obvious that she was unmistakably Sebastian’s daughter.

“Oh, is that so?” He challenged, “How many princesses have you saved?”  
Lily seemed to swim through her thoughts for an answer, and she gave a confident smirk before replying, “Plenty! My friend Alice, I saved her from falling out of a tree. My other friend Emily and her older sister Delilah! See? I’m a pretty good hero.” The young girl finished, crossing her legs as she sat on the floor. Ruvik mimicked her, and sat cross legged on the floor by the doorway.

“Ah, you are a good hero. Have you fought any bad guys?” The white haired man quizzed, amused by the girl in front of him. She seemed almost untouched by the trauma of STEM. Ruvik felt genuine relief- Lily was so incredibly innocent that STEM’s corruption would be a travesty. She did not deserve pain of any kind, and losing her mother was the deepest wound she had sustained.

It upset Ruvik that MOBIUS had taken Myra from this cheerful little girl, and her father.  
Lily hummed, before shrugging her shoulders, “Depends, will it get me into trouble if I say?”  
The Victoriano chuckled, and shook his head, “I won’t tell a soul.” He promised, leaning back against the wall. Lily gave a sheepish grin, and ran a hand over the back of her neck,  
“I punched Max right in the face. He said mean things to Alice and made her cry, and then he pushed her.” She admitted, before sighing and looking to the floor, “It didn’t happen in school, so I didn’t get into trouble- but I know I shouldn’t have hit him.”  
Ruvik tilted his head as she spoke, and he gave a sigh of his own, “Well, he was being a bad guy. You just showed him to stop being a bad guy or bad things happen. I’m sure Alice thinks she is lucky to be your friend.”

Lily beamed brightly at the man’s words, and then froze as she spotted her father leaning in the doorway behind Ruvik, “Uh oh.”  
“What’s this about punching Max, huh?” Sebastian chuckled, startling the white-haired man whom of which was seated cross-legged in front of him.   
“Sorry.” Lily sighed, earning a smile from her father, whom of which shook his head fondly,   
“Don’t be. It’s okay, he was being a meanie and he raised his hand first. You didn’t hurt him badly, did you?”  
“No, he just yelped. He wasn’t bleeding or anything.” Lily responded with a shrug of her shoulders, still seemingly guilty. Sebastian grinned and rolled his eyes,   
“That’s my girl. Do you mind if I borrow Ruvik for a bit?” He questioned, much to Lily’s fake annoyance. The girl made a show of sighing and shaking her head,

“We were having a very important talk. Weren’t we, Ruvik?” She stated, earning a little smile from the blue eyed man,  
“Yes, riveting.” He answered solemnly, before pulling himself up off of the floor and nodding to the little girl, “I promise we can talk more after.” He added, before following Sebastian out of the room and into the kitchen.

Part of Ruvik dreaded to know how long Sebastian had been standing there, listening in. He didn’t want the KCPD detective thinking he’d gone all soft. However, judging by Sebastian’s smirk, he already thought as much.

Great.

He was most likely never going to hear the end of this. Ruvik soundlessly leaned against the kitchen counter and avoided Sebastian’s eyes, “Don’t say it.”  
“She likes you a lot.” Sebastian contemplated considerately, leaning back against the opposite counter and folding his arms across his chest, “She’s intuitive, though. She asked me about you when she went up to sleep last night.”  
“Oh?”  
“She asked why you were so sad.” The detective finished. Sebastian’s brown eyes settled on Ruvik and analysed him. It was true; replacing the anger that once consumed him was a deep and profound sadness that was so potent even Sebastian felt heaviness settle in his bones.

The Victoriano clenched his jaw, and kept his gaze on the tiled floor. 

Sebastian took his silence as another opportunity to speak, “She then asked why your name was ‘weird’. I told her your real name was Ruben, but you didn’t like that name and liked Ruvik better.” He explained coolly, much to Ruvik’s relief,  
“Thank you. I did not feel like explaining that.” The shorter man spoke quietly; almost uncomfortable.  
Sebastian frowned at the sudden change, before gently pushing, “Can I ask why you prefer Ruvik?”  
Seemingly expecting this question, Ruvik sighed and leaned his arms back on the counter, “I am not Ruben Victoriano anymore. He died when I did. “ He began, before clearing his throat and meeting Sebastian’s gaze, “Ruvik is who I became when I was in that machine. I may not be so outwardly angry and hideously vengeful – but that doesn’t mean I am a changed man. I am healing in certain ways, and breaking in others. Therefore, I’m not Ruben, but Ruvik.” He finished clarifying, before looking away once more. He was not sure how he felt, talking to Sebastian about personal conflicts within his skull.

He felt vulnerable; and he wasn’t sure if it was a good or bad thing.

Nodding as he processed what was said, Sebastian let his arms fall to his sides as he whistled to catch Ruvik’s attention, “Well, call me dumb or old-fashioned, but I’d say you’re pretty different. Old you would have tortured me by now and went on your rampage. But you haven’t done either of those things.”  
“Like I said- healing in some ways, breaking in others.”  
“How exactly are you breaking?” Sebastian questioned further, curious. How much more broken could a man like him get?

Ruvik silently met Sebastian’s eyes once more, and gave an emotionless chuckle, “Why do you care? As far as you’re concerned, I’m the monster that lived in your head for years. I was in every shadow; every creak of the floorboards. Why, exactly, do you care?”  
Sebastian huffed, and rolled his eyes,  
“You’re not the only one that’s changed. I’m too old and too handsome to be scared of the dark, Ruvik. Tell me, what’s the worst thing you could possibly do to me that hasn’t been done? Why should I not care, and why should I still fear you?”

They lapsed into a silence as Ruvik ran out of words to say. Instead, he grimaced and heaved a sigh, “There is that blistering determination.” He groaned, using one hand to rub his temples as if a headache threatened. However, the blue eyed man could not deny that Sebastian had a point. There was no reason to fear him. Ruvik didn’t even want to hurt the detective anymore. 

Perhaps that was the most infuriating thing.

“You reach a point where your anger fizzles away into something less destructive to your environment, and more destructive to yourself. My anger exists, but in a different light than you might know. It festers in melancholy.”  
“Use words I understand.”  
Ruvik, in a deadpan fashion, looked to the detective and said, “I am a deeply sad individual. Some of the only joy I get is irritating you.”  
“Well, at least you’re self-aware.” Sebastian jested, before once again observing Ruvik. The way he moved remained the same- the grace a hunter used around prey was the only way to describe how he moved. But he didn’t have the same proud and ominous posture. The Ruvik standing before him didn’t make eye contact easily, and didn’t stand as tall as before.

Sebastian was concerned.

“Am I gonna have to put you on a personal watch?”  
Scoffing, Ruvik rolled his eyes and tutted, unamused, “I died once, Sebastian; I don’t plan on doing it willingly. This isn’t anything I haven’t dealt with before. Why am I even telling you any of this-“  
Sebastian interrupted, by reaching out and tapping Ruvik’s shoulder- catching him off guard. The Victoriano flinched and went to move back, only to be stopped by the counter. He frowned, and looked at the detective the same way an unimpressed cat would look at its owner, “What in-“  
“You’ve been alone and in your head for too long. You’ve been running from everything and then trying to cope with too much all at once all because you think you’re strong enough to handle it.” Sebastian mused, earning a shocked look from the other man, “Can’t blame anyone else, so you blame yourself entirely and nothing can quite take you out of the emptiness.”

“You really do fancy yourself a shrink, hm?” Ruvik murmured, before averting his gaze once more and indignantly folding his arms across his chest, “And what, if you’re correct?”

“Then you have changed and I’m willing to not be an enemy to you.”  
“You can’t be serious.”

Ruvik’s eyes were wide with shock. Sebastian was looking at him with one eyebrow raised- and that cocky smirk riding on his lips. Part of Ruvik wanted to scream at him for getting too close, and for being so outspoken about it. The old Ruvik would have wrapped his fingers around Sebastian’s throat and forced him away. 

“I know I’m right. It proves to me that the STEM twisted already existing personality traits into something more sinister. I saw the same thing happen with Myra. STEM corruption. Meaning, you aren’t the raging psychopath you were made out to be. You’re more complex than your run-of-the-mill jigsaw or Hannibal Lecter. You didn’t kill because you loved the thrill; no, you killed in a clinical way.” Sebastian deducted, stunning Ruvik into silence. 

Sebastian was one hell of a detective; and had gotten quite good at profiling.

“Everyone including me just wrote you off as some sicko with a huge ego. Now, having been inside STEM twice and faced with actual psychopaths and MOBIUS as a whole- I can safely say you’re scarier than all of them.” The dark eyed man finished, catching Ruvik’s curiosity.  
The white-haired Victoriano hated being read so accurately; but his interest had been piqued. Tilting his head to the side as he listened to Sebastian’s words, he raised an eyebrow in question, “Why is that, exactly?”

“You have the ability to feel. You’re perfectly aware of everything you did and every blood-soaked hellscape you created. The scariest thing? You regret it. And yet you’d do it again.” The detective responded knowingly, before giving a grin at Ruvik’s unease, “You don’t like it when the tables are turned, huh? I’m not as stupid as you think.”

It was entirely unnerving how accurately he had just been read, and Ruvik gritted his teeth at the realisation. He had underestimated Sebastian’s skills, deducing him down to being a simple detective stereotype with more brawn than brains. Perhaps he had been incorrect and quick to judge. Ruvik was aware he was not the easiest to read, and intentionally kept it that way. The sheer fact Sebastian was able to call him out in such a manner only proved once again how the power dynamics had shifted. STEM and Beacon may have been Ruvik’s domain- but Krimson City? Sebastian was very much the one on the higher stair here. 

Yet, part of the Victoriano didn’t mind that. 

“I may have underestimated you, Castellanos.” Ruvik admitted, grumbling to himself. He did hate being wrong.   
“You did. But you still ended up getting what you wanted, so perhaps I’m underestimating you right now.” Castellanos mused thoughtfully, before raising an eyebrow as Ruvik gave an amused chuckle,  
“I would not make that mistake if I were you.” He spoke, ominously. The blue eyed man gave a smirk and for a moment- Sebastian thought he was looking at STEM Ruvik, “I am a strong ally; but can be a formidable foe, as you well know. Keep on my good list and you won’t have to find out what happens if I don’t like you.”

Sebastian gave a low whistle, and grinned at the shorter other, “There is no way in hell you’d beat me in a physical fight. You’re a string bean.”

“Very possibly, “Ruvik agreed, but then lightly tapped his head, “But don’t forget that brains are equally as important as brawn in a physical altercation. You may be stronger, but what exactly is brawn going to do for you if I slip arsenic or cyanide into your coffee? Knock you unconscious with chloroform and break your legs?” He retorted, deadpan. Instead of reacting with fear as he once would have, Sebastian scoffed and lightly nudged the other,

“Try me, shortstack.” He taunted, before setting about making coffee.  
“Excuse me?”   
“Did I stutter?” Sebastian spoke, grinning as Ruvik’s eyes narrowed in irritation. The detective couldn’t get over how cat-like Ruvik appeared when he was annoyed.

Huffing and moving out of Sebastian’s way, the male leaned against the side of the kitchen table and glared, “Where did the fearful Seb go, I wonder? It was much more fun when you were scared.”

Sebastian simply laughed, and shrugged his shoulders in a childish manner as he poured two mugs of coffee, passing one carefully to Ruvik and giving a confident smirk.

God, how he grated his nerves.

“Thank you.” Ruvik pointedly stated, before clasping the hot mug in his hands and glaring once more as he caught the taller male staring at him, “Why are you staring?”

“Just thinking about how funny annoying you is.”

“Oh, do shut it Sebastian.” Ruvik sighed wearily, shaking his head as Sebastian chuckled in amusement,  
“How can I be scared when you look all soft and have fluffy hair?”

“I will kill you.” Ruvik warned, sneering as Sebastian erupted into laughter, “Oh, am I entertaining to you, Seb?” He asked quietly, with a dangerous tilt of his head. Sebastian attempted to stifle yet more laughter, set his mug down and bit his lip to stop the smile from painting his lips,

“Fuckin’ hilarious.”

Ruvik set the mug down on the table, and stepped closer to the taller man, “Well, I can get even more comical if you keep taunting me.” He stated deliberately, before giving a fake-innocent smile and tutting, “I haven’t lost all my sharp edges just yet, and if you keep pushing me I’ll have to remind you why you were scared in the first place. Do not make me do that.”

Sebastian chuckled, and met Ruvik’s piercing gaze with amusement in his eyes, “I don’t doubt that. I know you aren’t harmless, but I’m pretty sure you won’t do anything to me unless I double cross you and give you a reason.”

“You’re lucky we have no choice but to work together.” Ruvik sighed, rubbing his temples before returning to the table and lifting his mug once more. Taking a sip of the hot liquid, the Victoriano couldn’t help but let another sigh slip from his lips; it seemed to be a habit. Moments after they’d fallen into a silence, Lily came bustling into the room and took a seat at the table,

“Dad? I have a question.” She spoke, pulling Sebastian from his thoughts as she moved over to him and took his hand. Her father gave her hand a gentle squeeze and took another sip of coffee before responding,  
“Ask away, kiddo.”   
“Is Ruvik a bad man?”   
The Victoriano almost choked on his coffee. Completely avoiding Sebastian and Lily’s gaze, the white haired man looked to the tiled floor and listened intently. The detective raised an eyebrow, and met his daughter’s curious stare as he crouched to her height and looked to Ruvik.   
“I am.” Ruvik responded suddenly- taking Sebastian off guard. Lily looked to the man and watched curiously as he spoke, “I am not a good man, or a hero; unlike your father.”  
“But you’re not scary.” Lily countered, for more answers to her question.

“I was, and can be.” He explained carefully before glancing uneasily to Sebastian. He was not sure how much to tell the little girl standing in front of him. Lily nodded, and intuitively let go of her father’s hand and stepped closer to the man. She was waiting for him to speak again, and so he took a breath, “I was not a nice man to your father, and I was very scary and dangerous. Now that I am in trouble, your father has even helped a bad man like me. Your father is a true hero, and you are very like him.” He finished clarifying, before taking another sip of coffee. Lily did not seem satisfied with the response she got, and hummed to herself as she thought for a moment. 

She then stepped even closer, and tilted her head, “You’re not still a bad man, though. You drew me a sunflower, and talked with me, and you haven’t hurt my dad.”

Ruvik gave a ghost of a smile to the little girl but sadly shook his head, “No. I haven’t hurt either of you, and I don’t want to. But that doesn’t make me a good man, Lily. I have hurt your dad, and other people, before.” He began, as Sebastian watched with uncertainty.   
Stopping his daughter’s questioning would only lead to more questioning- and Sebastian knew Ruvik wouldn’t go into full detail about the events that occurred.   
“Do you need a hug?”  
Ruvik blinked, incredulously as Lily looked up at him with her deep blue eyes. He had just told the little girl that he was not a good man; and yet here she was. Unafraid and without hesitation.

He admired her innocence and kindness.

Sebastian quietly watched; proud of his daughter. There was more of Myra in her than he’d thought, originally. Always the forgiving one, extending a hand to those who were not seemingly deserving of that kindness. Myra’s kindness lived on in Lily, and perhaps she’d change a couple souls and hearts just like her mother did.

“I-“ Ruvik started worriedly, as Lily wrapped her arms around his torso and smiled,  
“If you were really still a bad man, you would hurt me for trying to hug you. I don’t think you’re very scary, but I know that you might have been before I met you. Maybe I’m wrong, but I don’t think I am.” She spoke thoughtfully, as Ruvik stood- shocked. He wasn’t sure how to proceed- did he return the hug? Did he pull away? Sebastian was watching with a warm smile; so he didn’t seem angry.

God, why were situations like this so uncomfortable?

So, instead of reacting normally, Ruvik stood there ineptly and resorted to patting Lily’s head in an awkward fashion, “Thank you, Lily. For being kind and trusting me when you know I am not a good man.”

“I think you’re an okay-good man.” Lily giggled, earning a chuckle from the white haired male,  
“I’ll accept that.” He piped quietly, before Lily pulled away and returned to her father’s side. Sebastian ruffled Lily’s hair and gave a wide smile,   
“Okay kiddo, now that you’ve scarred Ruvik for life with your kindness, how about we go and get you some hot chocolate for being a good friend? Go get your shoes.”  
Lily gave a whoop of excitement, and rushed out of the room to pull on her shoes. 

As she left, Sebastian looked to Ruvik and grinned, “So, you obviously have never hugged someone in your life. Maybe that’s why you’re so angry.”  
Feeling his heart drop at the sight of Sebastian’s smug grin, the blue eyed man scowled, “Don’t you dare-“  
“Lily, sweetie? Be sure to hug Ruvik more often!” The detective called to his daughter, whom of which laughed in response and shouted,  
“Okay!”  
The white haired Victoriano glared daggers at the taller man before finishing his coffee and sighing, dread laced in his voice, “I hate you.”

“Oh, I know. The feeling is mutual, shortstack.”


	8. The Mind's Files.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ruvik and Sebastian remember.

Remembering. Both Ruvik and Sebastian hated the action with a burning intensity- remembering brought with it many weapons of torture. For the dark haired detective, remembering meant the heart-wrenching agony of Myra’s smile but also her last moments playing in his head. It meant recalling the time he wasted staring at the bottom of bottles with whiskey coating his throat like rumbling fire. Remembering meant Beacon, and Union, and Ruvik. Sebastian found it easier to cope by spending his time looking after Lily and working; slowly but surely healing and finding it a little easier day by day to evoke the happier memories he held of his life; with people that no longer are part of it physically.

However, for Ruvik, remembering meant the numbing rage of the blaze that left him scarred and took away the only person who had ever shown him kindness. Remembering meant Laura’s dying, guttural scream clawing at the inside of his head every time he closed his eyes. For the Victoriano, to recall symbolised pouring salt into an open wound. It meant MOBIUS haunting him, reminding him of being torn apart limb by tortured limb. Ruvik shuddered even now at some of the memories that played back behind his eyes.

At least the two men had some common ground.

Both, due to their memories and individual traumas, had become different versions of who they once were. They were connected in this way; two incredibly scarred men that were products of their surroundings and stresses. The human psyche was a robust, but yet fragile thing.

Sebastian and Ruvik both knew the dangers that dancing the line of the abyss brought; and the stomach-emptying fall when the call to the void won over their senses. Both men had faced death, laughed at it, and turned their backs with their poison of choice held in their hand.

Ruvik chose to bury his emotions and feelings in copious research and blood, and Sebastian chose alcohol and cigarettes. Both equally as damaging, but in different ways.

“I know what you must think.” Ruvik started suddenly, taking Sebastian by surprise. It was currently getting later into the night; the sun falling from the sky for a well-deserved rest. Sebastian looked to the shorter other, one eyebrow raised in questioning,   
“What do you mean?”

“You must be conflicted.” Ruvik stated, before turning to face the detective. The white haired Victoriano was standing by the kitchen window, peeking out into the void of a sky and observing the twinkling of the stars that combusted millions of lightyears away. It did ruin the illusion that the stars he was seeing were most likely already dead by the time he’d noticed them. Suddenly their glimmer held different connotations.  
“About what?”

“Me.” He responded, before explaining, “From your own words, I’m a serial killer. Different now, than I was in STEM, but that doesn’t mean I am not dangerous. You brought me in, and have let me converse with your daughter and also with you. Why didn’t you put a bullet in me, Sebastian?”

The detective huffed, and gave a shrug of his shoulders before leaning back against the counter, and meeting the male’s icy gaze, “What good would it have done, killing you? Don’t get me wrong- we aren’t friends. But just because we aren’t friends doesn’t mean we have to be at each other’s throats like we were in Beacon. I’ll help you, because I have to. To keep my daughter safe. But after that? I never want to see you again. If I get assigned a case, and you’re the culprit, you better pray I don’t find you.” 

And to that, Ruvik began to laugh.

A genuine, gentle laugh that Sebastian hadn’t expected to come from someone capable of very non-gentle things.

“I don’t doubt that for a second, Seb.” The male spoke, with a certain brightness to his tone that Sebastian wasn’t familiar with, “I’m grateful for your help.”   
That subtle brightness was certainly a change, but the detective figured it was a nice adjustment.

“Yeah? Don’t worry about it. Not exactly like we’ve got options.” Sebastian retorted, but he gave a little smile regardless of his sarcastic tone. The Ruvik standing in front of him was very different from the Ruvik in STEM; he was civil, snarky, and he seemed so much more stable. He had seemingly more of a grip on reality than he had before, and Sebastian just knew that he could take Ruvik’s word.

The Victoriano had never lied, not even within STEM. Omitted information, perhaps, tried to kill him multiple times and put him through the most traumatic experiences. But he hadn’t lied.

Sebastian respected that; and respected the fact that in his own strange way, Ruvik was beginning to heal some parts of himself.   
“You look like something is on your mind.” Ruvik quipped, catching the detective off guard. Looking to him with his neutral gaze, the Victoriano tilted his head as he awaited a response,

“You’re healing.” Sebastian pointed out, much to the other man’s surprise, “There was a time I’d have said you didn’t deserve to heal.”  
“And likewise, there was a time I would have agreed with you and continued self-destructing and using the pawns that placed themselves in front of me. However, still full of anger, I’ve decided vintage misery suits me best.”  
“Yeah well, the colour red looks good on you too.” Castellanos quipped darkly, much to Ruvik’s amusement. His indifferent gaze brightened with stated amusement for a moment, as Sebastian rolled his eyes and leaned back against the counter. 

That evil smirk tugged at the corners of his lips once more, and the Victoriano gave a light shrug, “What can I say? Some memories never leave.”  
Sebastian hummed, and scoffed as he observed Ruvik, “Yeah, say that again.”  
They lapsed into another silence, and Ruvik folded his arms across his chest as he glanced out of the kitchen window and heaved a sigh. Healing was not a linear process by any means, but he wouldn’t really have it any other way. He couldn’t, really, considering what was waiting in the shadows.

He would be crucified for the blood he had spilled, for the sins he had committed, for the minds he had claimed and ruined. Come judgement day, Ruvik was aware that he would be on his knees at the end of the line and subject to twenty times the hell that his own mind had put him through. He was not religious, and did not believe in a god, but Death himself would make him suffer. Death would bring a purgatory sharper than the blades of barbed wire, and Death would wrap their hands around his throat in an iron grasp; never to let go.

And Ruvik was okay with that.


	9. Red Wine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red wine carpets and dark oak doors. Hallways. Slashed paintings and family portraits tainted with suffering.
> 
> In which Sebastian comes face to face with Ruvik, within the Victoriano Estate.

Figuratively, Sebastian was in the dark about the STEM machine and what exactly was going on.  
Literally, he was under the main light in a hallway in the Victoriano's vintage estate, and illuminated like a neon light in the dark. There was nowhere left to run in these halls, except to trace them once again like the ghosts of the family that resided there at one point.  
Taking a breath, the detective relished in the moment of calm and quiet as he stepped forward; intent on making it back to the main entrance in one piece. For a gentle moment, a rare moment, he actually thought he'd get there with little trouble or interference from one of Ruvik's Haunted; or some trap intent on ripping him apart slowly and agonisingly. 

How wrong he was; when an old oak door was kicked open just in front of him to reveal the hooded figure that had been testing and stalking him this entire time.   
Sebastian's heart leaped into his throat, and a harsh, "Fuck!" Dropped from his lips, as he turned quickly on his heel and took off down the hall. In no way did he have enough ammunition left to even try to defend himself- and bullets wouldn't even touch Ruvik. He was practically indestructable, as this was his domain.

Great. 

Sebastian's breath hitched in his throat as he sprinted; only to be taken off guard by Ruvik appearing suddenly a few metres in front of him, and coming around the corner that he was about to turn down. Unbelievable; what exactly was he supposed to do now?

"Leave me the fuck alone, Ruvik!" The detective barked, eyebrows knotted with frustration as he backed away, maintaining eye contact at all times. This seemed to amuse the scarred man, as an unsettling smirk found its way onto his charred lips,

"You are in my home, Seb. I could say the same."

"You brought me here!" Sebastian countered, irritation and anxiety thick in his voice. His white shirt had long been turned an icky shade, splattered with blood and entrails and soaked with water and sweat and saliva of the many monsters he'd been forced to encounter. Ruvik noticed how he wasn't even pointing the handgun at him anymore; which intruiged him. Sebastian had caught on.  
Took him long enough.

Advancing towards the slightly taller man, Ruvik tilted his head slightly and chuckled, "Yes. Do you know why?"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed as Ruvik approached; and he felt his back hit the cold of the wall at the end of the hallway. Shit. Flinching, the man's breathing became irratic as Ruvik closed in- and then stopped. He seemed to be waiting for a response, and hadn't went in for the kill yet. The detective seized the opportunity,  
"You wanted me to understand. Fine. The whole thing is fucked."

"Profanity Seb," Ruvik tutted, but gave a nod, "But yes. You have to understand what's happening here, and why things are the way that they are. You cannot trust Jimenez."

"Who said I did?" The detective spat, "I trust no one in here. Especially not you, not Jimenez, not Kidman. Fuck, I can barely count on Joseph with you in his head." He finished, before stepping forward from the wall and closer to Ruvik. 

He wasn't feeling particularly confident.   
But, fake it until you make it, no?

Ruvik seemed taken off guard at the sudden challenge, and did not falter as Sebastian stepped closer to him. Instead, he let his grin fall and let his steely eyes lock with Sebastian's coffee-dark eyes. Fear, anger, exhaustion, pain. Four prominent states Ruvik observed in that moment,  
and what a delicious moment of power it was.  
"Then you understand why you're still alive, Seb. Not by luck or pure chance."

"I figured." Sebastian grimaced, "Luck doesn't exist. If it did, I wouldn't be looking a corpse in the eye and listening to him talk."

"Ever with the sharp tongue, Detective." Ruvik sighed, before another quiet chuckle fell from his lips, "You amuse me. I'm genuinely impressed, however I must note- this is your last warning. Stay out of my way. There is no excuse now that you understand." His voice was almost like a spoken spell of fear. The hair on the back of Sebastian's neck stood up, and he faltered momentarily before he refocused himself.

Sebastian grinned, and lifted his lantern and held it out in front of him, pointed at Ruvik. The light of the flame flickered and lit the scarred man up grotesquely; shadowing his sunken eyes and textured skin. Ruvik seemed to instinctively take a step back, and his expression- albeit calm, was now highlighted with quiet outrage.   
"I'm glad I amuse you; I'm pretty fuckin' funny." He quipped, before slamming the lantern onto the red wine coloured carpet and watching as the flames flickered their way across to Ruvik, and licked at the ruined edges of his cloak. Phasing backwards, the hooded man sneered- and Sebastian's stomach began to flip as the entire environment around him shifted and changed. Everything was twisting, and the detective wasn't entirely sure if he was dead or alive as he felt himself airbourne and slamming into a concrete wall moments later.

The air escaped his lungs, and he was left gasping for breath as he pulled himself back onto his feet. He was no longer within the Victoriano estate, but what looked like an abandoned parking lot in Krimson City.   
Heaving for fresh air, Sebastian let himself take a moment to drink in his surroundings, and groaned at the sight of a locked door ahead of him, and numerous barbed wire traps.

"It's always something with you, huh?"


	10. Whiskey and Cigarettes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, over whiskey and a cigarette, Sebastian learns to understand Ruvik's state of mind.
> 
> Which is, notably, in such ruin that the man is calm.

"I am not a psychopath with an ego." Ruvik sighed impatiently, as his steely eyes fixated on the family photograph of Myra, Sebastian and Lily that was hung on the livingroom wall, opposite the window. Sebastian's home was humble and cosy; albeit the scent of alcohol and cigarettes clung to the very air inside. It quite suited him, being the detective stereotype. Sebastian watched with vague curiosity as Ruvik observed his surroundings,   
"Then what are you, apart from a pain in the ass?" He questioned, sarcasm dripping from his voice as he lit a cigarette and placed it between his lips- earning a light scoff from the shorter man opposite him,

"Ever the charmer," Ruvik began, turning on his heel to face Sebastian. He slid his hand into his pocket and tilted his head to the side as he observed the detective take a laboured drag of the cigarette between his lips, "I'm a sociopath. I am capable of feelings, I can just choose to not act on them with ease. A... different mindset, if you will."

"Right." Sebastian mused, more intruiged by the way Ruvik was staring at the cigarette in his mouth- as if there was something that needed to be said, but he was holding his tongue. Ruvik, holding his tongue? That wasn't usual, "Why're you starin'? Don't tell me you're gonna lecture me on smoking."

Scoffing once more, the shorter man shook his head and let his gaze flicker to meet Sebastian's coffee coloured eyes, "Nothing of the sort. It's not a wise choice, but your choice to make nonetheless. However on that note; flames and myself are not on speaking terms. Unless I create them." There was a forced neutrality in his tone. Naturally, Sebastian began to feel like an idiot. Of course cigarettes would bother Ruvik- the man had practically been burned alive and his sister died in the same fire that scarred him. 

Shit. Now he really felt like an asshole.

"Sorry, I should have-"  
"No. Please, don't apologise." Ruvik interjected, somewhat awkwardly, "I am not afraid or uncomfortable with cigarettes. I merely don't like them. Now what would get on my nerves, " He explained, before delicately sitting on the chair just underneath the photograph, "Would be if you waved a lighter in my face. There is your one and only warning." He finished, with a sweet smile and a cock of his head. Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle dryly at the other man's words- he was an enigma. Was that a good word to use to describe Ruvik?   
Look at him, picking up Ruvik's vocabulary. Now, if only Ruvik would swear, then they'd both be learning from eachother. And Sebastian would never let him live it down.

"I'll keep that in mind next time you piss me off."  
"I am not joking, Sebastian. I will not be responsible for my actions if you do not heed that warning in particular." Ruvik chuckled, amused by the detective's quip. 

Sebastian grinned, and shrugged his shoulders, "I figured you aren't known for your humour." He spoke, before taking another lengthy drag of the cigarette and sinking comfortably into the couch, watching with interest as Ruvik fiddled with the sleeves of his shirt and seemed to lose himself in his thoughts. 

It had been a number of months since Sebastian had recieved a call on duty about a fight in Krimson City's central park, only to find a beaten and bloodied Ruvik lying in a crumpled heap, slumped against a bin. He'd walked in on a drug deal gone wrong while outrunning a MOBIUS search team, and subsequently suffered for it. 

It was evident that Ruvik had not grown up in Krimson City- or around normal, everyday people for that matter. The city's problems and solutions and way of life meant nothing to him. He had grown up on a private estate, wealthy, with everything he'd ever needed at his disposal or request. However having said that, he had also suffered copious amounts of abuse and hell.   
Perhaps that was why instead of putting a bullet in him, Sebastian pulled him to his shaky feet and dragged him back to his home, cleaned him up and gave him a place to stay.

Not without boundaries and severe warnings, of course.

Ruvik was much different than the god of torture he was in STEM; Sebastian had come to learn. Of course, he was still the psuedoscientist and twisted individual he'd made himself out to be in STEM- but he was much more grounded in reality.  
Stable, one could say.

His mood swings were a little much, some days more than others, but other than that- Sebastian could sleep at night knowing Ruvik was in the next room. He knew he could trust him, now.  
It only took over five months to get to this point, however.

Besides, if Ruvik was going to kill him- he'd certainly have done so before now. There had been literally countless occasions in which he could have slit his throat, but hadn't.

So there was something to be said for that, really.

To grab the white-haired Ruvik's attention, Sebastian gave a low hum and motioned towards the kitchen with his hand, before putting out his cigarette in the ashtray on the coffee table, "Do you want a drink?"

"Alcohol? What exactly are you trying to get me to spill, detective?"

"Nothing. Just asking, in case today was an alcohol day for you." He retorted, before giving a shrug once more, "I have whiskey or beer, but I figure beer isn't your type of thing, richboy." He mused, "I know you drink when the nightmares are bad."

Ruvik's eyes narrowed in curiosity, and before he could stop himself the words had fallen from his lips, "You have learned to read me and I don't like it."

Sebastian gave his signature grin once more, pulled himself off of the couch and headed towards the kitchen, "Oh yeah? And I don't like that you think I'm dumb enough to not be able to read you at this point. I'm a detective, it's kind of my job." He called, earning a roll of the eyes from Ruvik. 

So he didn't like it when the tables were turned, hm? Too bad, Sebastian thought, this was a small victory after everything Ruvik had learned about him in the STEM terminal, against his will.  
Irritating him every now and again wouldn't hurt.

Still, he poured two small glasses of whiskey and returned to the living room, placing both glasses onto the coffee table. Therefore, he was leaving the option open for Ruvik to take it or leave it.

Sebastian had noticed that, ironically, Ruvik did not use healthy coping mechanisms. He either buried his head in research, writing, or drank.   
Sebastian buried his head in work and drink and cigarettes. 

It used to grate on every trillion of his nerves when Ruvik would taunt, "We are more alike than you care to admit. You survived being linked to me, which can only occur if we are alike."

Now, it didn't irritate him quite as much. He understood that in ways they were similar, and in many more ways, they were vastly different. 

They were no longer at each other's throats, eager to end the life of the other. There was a sense of mutual respect, and that was fine by Sebastian.

Talk about making peace with your inner demons, no?

Eyeing the glass, Ruvik gritted his teeth and grimaced, before bringing a hand up and rubbing at his temple, "Liquid fire. A pyromaniac's elixir."

"It's sleepy juice for you. Besides, you're not getting drunk off of it. One glass only, I don't need to deal with you being drunk." Sebastian responded bluntly, with a chuckle, "What, you gonna write about whiskey now?"

"Did you really just refer to whiskey as 'sleepy juice'?"  
"Are you gonna disagree?"

Ruvik seemed to think about his response, before sighing and moving to grab the glass, "No. I will not disagree. I don't drink to get drunk, Sebastian. One glass is plenty, it just helps to subdue the nightmares so that I don't wake screaming." He explained quietly, as if embrarrassed. 

"You don't need to explain yourself to me." Sebastian replied gently, taking a taste from his own glass, "I understand. Can't say I was as careful as you, though. I drank to get wasted. Haven't in... five months? Shit, yeah. Five months."

Ruvik gave a genuine, little smile, "Glad to keep you on your toes detective. Thank me later. I know your liver is thanking me."

"You're a pain in the ass, you know that, right?" Sebastian dryly retorted, as the alcohol pleasantly burned at his throat. Ruvik couldn't help but give a smirk, and raised the glass in his hand to his lips, 

"And yet, you don't complain."

No, no he didn't complain.


	11. After Us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan brews.

"You'd be doing well not to trust a word of what they say. They lie, and they lie by omission." Ruvik spoke curtly, earning a nod from Kidman as she looked to her gloved left hand. The black glove, crafted from cool and smooth material, covered a vertical scar that had been carved into her hand roughly three years prior. A punishment, for failure.

I needn't remind you the consequences for failure. 

"So, then, how did they get past you?" The woman asked, her cool gaze meeting gray, steely eyes. Naturally, Kidman and Ruvik weren't the only ones in Sebastian's apartment- Joseph and Sebastian were also present. Lily, was at school. This entire meeting was happening in secret, and while it felt like an unhinged high-school reunion, there was much to be discussed. Much to do, to plan. And a child to protect from it all.  
Having said that, all four adults were now taking residence in Sebastian's living-room. 

"Contrary to popular belief; I am human. I am not exempt from short-sighted decisions and misguidance; hence why we are all here." Ruvik responded coldly, gaining a dry chuckle from Sebastian- who was standing by the window with a cigarette held between his lips.   
Ruben Victoriano, as arrogant and insufferable as ever; just slightly easier to work with at this point. Common goals, and he had been spending quite some time with Sebastian. Where else was he to go? The detective had offered him help, and safety, and a place to stay despite everything that had unfolded in Beacon, and Union, and even afterward. 

Perhaps that was why Sebastian could not be corrupted in STEM. Ruvik would have mulled over it for days, if left to his own thoughts for too long. The detective, albeit flawed like every single other human to ever exist, did not have a malicious bone in his body. His dry humour and sarcasm may hint otherwise sometimes, but that was a farce. Sebastian Castellanos was a man with a good heart. 

Lily took after him, and took after Myra. The best parts of two good people.   
Ruvik almost visibly grimaced at the thought of what she had went through. Snapping him from his thoughts came Sebastian's voice,  
"You could say that again. So, how do we go about this? Getting their attention, I mean. And how do we make sure they don't go for Lily?" He questioned, watching as the white-haired Ruvik gave a dismissive wave of his hand and sat forward in his chair. Ruvik was well aware Lily would be the greatest concern- and admittedly, a child did complicate matters quite a lot. She had to be protected; from ALL of this. Every part of it, she couldn't possibly even know what was going on, let alone actually get involved. 

"If anyone is going to gain their attention, it's me. They have been looking for me," He began, before licking his lip and piecing his thoughts together, "The less they know of your involvement, the safer Lily will be."

Almost as if on cue, Joseph folded his arms across his chest and glared pointedly at the shorter man; suspicion in his gaze, "This doesn't sound like the Ruvik I know."   
Granted, he had every right to be suspicious. Ruvik couldn't exactly hold it against him, however, he was growing weary with the constant jabs and alarm, "Why would you put yourself in danger for us, when you literally tried to kill us? How do we know we aren't expendable to you?"

"Because," Ruvik answered, turning to face the glasses-wearing man, "I know I'll win. Don't kid yourself into thinking I'm doing this for sacrifice. For redemption. I am self-aware enough to know there is no redemption for the hell I have created and manipulated, and no hell of any kind will be enough to hold what I have done. I am no saviour, nor have I claimed to be. But Lily is a child, a child who deserves her mother and father and to only remember that bastardised machine as a nightmare that occurs from time to time. We all have the same goal. Take down MOBIUS, and protect Lily. So if we can focus on that and instead of once again reminding me of what I haven't forgotten, that would be ideal."  
There was that familiar spark of rage behind his steely eyes. 

Rage. Hate. These things followed Ruvik like a storm, and they did so covertly nowadays. Still there, only quietly awaiting the right stimuli to be awoken by.   
MOBIUS did the trick, every single time.

There was a stunned silence, and Joseph did not retaliate further. Simply, he held up his hands in a surrendering manner and shrugged. There was nothing to argue. No arrogance to call.   
For a moment, they even seemed to look at him with some form of respect. The outburst and sudden mood swing was jarring to the system, especially considering Ruvik was unnervingly composed 99.8% of the time, but there was undeniable humanity in his words this time. Sebastian respected that. Of course, by this point, Sebastian had come to realise that the man could experience empathy; and did so, he just could choose to not act on it- to quote Ruvik himself.

Joseph and Kidman seemed to not have quite grasped that yet, understandably.

But, was it truly that shocking that Ruvik felt sympathy and empathy for Lily? After all; she was a little girl, who had been terrified, kidnapped, through a traumatic fire, taken to somewhere she didn't know and told both of her parents were dead and she couldn't ever return home.   
Ruvik had once been a terrified little boy, from a less-than-nurturing home with a stern father, through a traumatic fire in which the only person who had ever understood him had died saving his life. 

Ruvik wanted that kid to have a normal life. With her family, who loved her and cared about her. Ruvik wanted that kid, to never have to even glimpse at the path that he himself was walked down.   
Ruvik wanted MOBIUS to pay, in blood.

"You're a good father, Sebastian." Ruvik suddenly spoke; quietly. He hadn't let his gaze lift from the coffee table in front of him, "And I will absolutely not let this child lose you. I will not let you lose her."

Human.   
Human.  
Human.  
Human.

Ruvik was human. Reeling from the obvious and unhidden humanity, Sebastian clenched his jaw and took a drag from the cigarette between his lips. His dark eyes met Ruvik's, and the detective gave a little smirk,  
"So were was all that when it came to us, huh? Took you long enough." He mused dryly; but with no contempt. Ruvik rolled his eyes and leaned back into the chair, a sigh falling from his lips as composure returned to him. 

"Seb, promise me something."  
"That's dangerous." The detective, quipped, earning a scoff from the shorter man, whom of which tapped his foot impatiently,   
"Listen to me." He began, crossly, before running a hand through his hair and meeting Sebastian's gaze once more, "Promise me, that you will never let that child even glimpse in the direction of the path that I have taken. Do not, under any circumstance, let that happen."

Sebastian finished the cigarette, and put it out in the ashtray sitting on the coffeetable in front of Ruvik. He grinned once more at the shorter man, "Telling me how to raise my own kid? You're an asshole. Not in any lifetime, and I say this with no offense, NEVER will I let my daughter end up like you. That would be the worst fucking thing."

Ruvik smiled, a small, genuine smile that lit up his steely eyes for just a fleeting moment, "None taken, Seb. Good. So, then, " He said, somewhat awkwardly, as he looked to Kidman, "Shall we blow the whistle?"

"Are you ready to deal with them crashing down on you?"

"Certainly so." Ruvik chuckled darkly, a smirk tugging at the corners of his own lips, "I have waited for this for quite some time."

Some time.  
Some time.  
Time, was inevitably, the teller of all.   
And out of everyone in that room, Ruvik was taught that lesson in the harshest way. Now, he would teach them that same lesson.  
In the harshest fashion, with the most extreme of consequences.


End file.
